


He

by dokingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokingsoo/pseuds/dokingsoo
Summary: "Creyó que salir una noche de Halloween con sus amigos sería divertido, solo era pedir dulces como en la infancia o tirar huevos si era necesario, un par de bromas no le haría mal. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando decidieron entrar al cementerio, esperando no ser vistos por los guardias."Escrito por Laynicornio para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Collections: EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile





	He

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito por Laynicornio para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile

Creyó que salir una noche de Halloween con sus amigos sería divertido, solo era pedir dulces como en la infancia o tirar huevos si era necesario, un par de bromas no le haría mal. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando decidieron entrar al cementerio, esperando no ser vistos por los guardias.

—. ¿Acaso Jonginnie tiene miedo?

—. ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ash.

Aunque lo negara mil veces, la verdadera respuesta era un "Claro que sí", pero no debía demostrar debilidad, sus más de 20 años no se lo permitían.

Mientras más se adentraban al recinto, más se le erizaba la piel, la noche estaba fría y oscura, no era algo que le gustase mucho, menos estando rodeado por cadáveres. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible ruido llamó su atención, provenía de uno de los mausoleos de su derecha. Se acercó curiosamente a los ventanales de aquel sepulcro para ver de qué se trataba, pero no logró ver más que una foto, probablemente el habitante que ocupaba aquella tumba. Le sorprendió que se tratase de un joven, tal vez no más de 25, era un rostro muy bello a su parecer; una lástima que lo conociera en ese contexto.

Otro ruido más fuerte llamó su atención, provocando un pequeño exalto en él, pero nada había a su alrededor. Aunque eso no era lo peor; sus amigos ya no se encontraban cerca, ni una pequeña presencia de ellos. Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a agitarse, iba a entrar en desesperación, no había duda alguna.

—. Chicos ... ¿Son ustedes?

No podía alzar la voz, no quería ser atrapado por los guardias, a lo mejor esto se trataba de una broma de sus amigos. Comenzó a caminar sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, su cuerpo mandaba por sobre su mente. De reojo pudo ver algo pasar cerca de él ¿Eran sus amigos? Comenzó a seguir la silueta esperando encontrarse con los demás, pero cada vez se movía más y más rápido.

—. ¡Yah! chicos, espérenme.

La temperatura estaba subiendo, su cuerpo sentía un calor inexplicable, hace unos segundos atrás el frío era su enemigo y ahora era lo que más deseaba. Sus pasos ya eran casi un trote, no entendía por qué no lo esperaban, sus bromas estaban siendo de mal gusto.

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, frente, derecha, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda. Frena de golpe.

—. T-tú...

Al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas se encontró con algo inesperado que lo congeló por completo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era el chico de la foto anterior.

Su rostro era más perfecto en persona; labios carnosos en forma de corazón y una mirada profunda como dos botones negros. Poco a poco se fue acercando, se sentía hipnotizado con aquella belleza. El miedo se había ido. Estaba a punto de tocar su rostro, pero una fuerte luz golpea directamente a sus ojos.

—. ¡Jongin, vámonos!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fuertemente fue jalado por sus amigos quienes huían de los guardias. Sus pies se sumaron a la corrida, pero su mente seguía pensando en aquel chico.

¿Quién era él?


End file.
